1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to packages for fragile articles, and more particularly to a protective tray adapted to hold and cushion a plurality of fragile articles, such as taco shells, in a nested relation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A state of the art search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 974,593; 2,306,624; 2,964,175; 3,507,668; and 4,018,905.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a protective tray having all of the features of the present invention for supporting the packaged articles as hereinafter described in this application.